Karhu
by Siripls
Summary: Recuperarse de un golpe tan duro no es tarea fácil, Berwald lo sabe muy bien. Pero nunca se había sentido tan roto por dentro y no consigue encontrar todas las piezas para recomponerse. Human AU. SuFin. Menciones de otros pairings.
1. Capítulo 1

_13 de Noviembre de 2014_

Y empezó a nevar.

La primera nevada del año tenía que ser hoy.

Berwald intentaba recuperar aliento mientras esperaba a que el señor del semáforo se pusiera en verde, viendo como los copos de nieve comenzaban a caer. Miró hacia atrás para asegurarse de que no le seguían pero en esa calle sólo estaba él. De hecho, tampoco había coches, así que siguió corriendo.

Al llegar a su piso le recibió un silencio inusual. Aunque fuera ya entrada la noche, siempre había alguien despierto. Se apoyó contra la puerta al cerrarla, resoplando. Estaba empapado y tenía la cara y las manos enrojecidas del frío, pero no le importó. Se quedó allí con la cabeza baja, retorciéndose los dedos, nervioso.

Una luz proveniente del pasillo le hizo levantar la mirada. Lukas, su compañero de piso, apareció por el pasillo, pasó delante de él en su camino hacia la cocina, mirándolo con curiosidad, pero no hizo preguntas. Se sirvió un vaso de leche y volvió a su habitación.

Tal vez él también debía acostarse, ya era tarde y había atravesado la ciudad corriendo. Estaba cansado, pero sabía que no podría conciliar el sueño. Entró en su habitación y se tumbó en su cama.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía esta sensación. A decir verdad, siempre había tenido un presentimiento constante de que todo se le escapaba a su control, era inevitable. Pero hoy, esa sensación era mucho peor. Sentía como si nadara inútilmente contra corriente, intentando alcanzar una costa que cada vez que se alejaba más de él. Pronto llegaría un momento en que ya no podría nadar más y el mar se lo tragaría.

Contra todo pronóstico consiguió dormirse entrada la mañana. Durmió todo el día. Cuando se despertó su móvil acumulaba incontables llamadas perdidas, todas de la misma persona.

Erik.

* * *

Hola, he aquí mi primera historia. Sí, los capítulos son bastante cortitos, pero no os agobiéis, precisamente porque son cortitos podré escribirlos con más facilidad y colgarlos más rápidamente. De hecho, ya tengo escritos bastantes, pero no sé cuantos serán en total. Esta noche tal vez cuelgue el segundo capítulo... pero hasta entonces ¿qué os parece? ya sé que no da para mucho, pero ¿os gusta como está escrito? Si veis algún error o algo que no os cuadre, os agradecería que me lo comentaseis para poder corregirlo :)

Siri.


	2. Capítulo 2

_22 de Septiembre de 2014_

Erik inclinó la cabeza con la mano en su barbilla, intentando parecer interesante.

"No lo entiendo" dijo finalmente.

Berwald se colocó a su lado, delante de un cuadro enorme con tan solo unos manchurrones de pintura en el centro.

"Tal vez no haya nada que entender, el cuadro es así, sin más. ¿No te gusta?" Erik se río.

"Me parece horrible... y sin sentido, que es peor"

Los dos le dieron un último vistazo al cuadro y se desplazaron a ver el siguiente. El tema de la exposición eran los supuestos recuerdos del artista, plasmados en manchas sobre lienzos de diferentes tamaños y colores. Ellos eran las únicas personas que estaban en la galería en aquel momento.

"¿Y a ti te gustan?" le preguntó Erik.

"Algunos están muy bien." Erik levantó las cejas sorprendido. "Pero la exposición en general me parece bastante mediocre."

"A mi me parece un timo."

Berwald le miró nervioso. Comenzó a retorcerse un dedo.

"Podemos irnos, si quieres."

"No," dijo secamente "aún no hemos visto todos los cuadros. Aunque a mí no me gusten, me gusta verte disfrutando de ellos." Berwald sonrió tímidamente y su novio le besó suavemente en los labios. "Pero me gustaría que tuvieran algún sentido, como una historia o algo."

"Seguro que la tienen, solo que nosotros no somos el artista. Son como..." Erik le puso un brazo por encima de los hombros escuchando atentamente "...lenguajes únicos, sólo el artista puede descifrar lo que cada cuadro significa o representa."

Erik se quedó en silencio mirando, ahora sí, con detenimiento el cuadro. La obra se llamaba "Ventana" pero no había rastro de ella. Era un lienzo rectangular de color amarillo y tres manchas gruesas horizontales hechas con una brocha gorda. Azul, morado y verde. Había salpicado el lienzo con pequeñas gotas de pintura blanca.

"Entonces, ¿nuestro trabajo es descifrar ese mensaje?"

"No. Porque entonces sería nuestro mensaje."

Erik sonrió confuso.

"Sigo sin entender."

* * *

Hola, otra vez. Los diálogos los pongo entre comillas porque es como estoy acostumbrada a escribirlos, aunque sé perfectamente que en español se utilizan los guiones. Si os molesta u os resulta extraño puedo cambiarlo sin problema.

Y bueno, lo de siempre: si veis algún error o algo no os cuadra avisad sin dilación.

Siri.


	3. Capítulo 3

_5 de Febrero de 2015_

"Timo dice que podemos ir en junio" le recordó Lukas.

"Ya, pero yo en junio tengo exámenes y luego tengo que volver a Dinamarca por lo menos quince días" explicó Mathias.

"¿Cuantas has suspendido?"

"Tres... por lo menos" Lukas se llevó las manos a la cara desesperado.

"A este paso, no vamos a tener vacaciones"

Mathias se recostó en la silla, mirando a su compañero de piso. A Lukas le gustaba tenerlo todo cuidadosamente planeado y sus vacaciones empezaban a finales de junio, no podía ser otra fecha.

"¿Y por qué no aprovechas y vas a ver a tu madre, mientras yo termino los exámenes?"

Lukas le miró con expresión neutra.

"Paso, prefiero quedarme aquí, ya la veré en septiembre" se restregó lo ojos, cansado. "¿Y Berwald que va hacer?"

"En principio viene con nosotros, como siempre" le respondió Mathias encogiendo los hombros "¿Y si en vez de ir a Finlandia vamos a Alemania? A Berlin"

"Ya fuimos a Berlín hace dos años, además tú vas de vez en cuando a emborracharte con Gilbert y Ludwig... lo cual explica lo de tus notas."

"¡Ludwig y yo estamos estudiando ingenierías! ¿Crees que cuando voy allí es para emborracharme? JA. Eso ya lo hago aquí todos los viernes..."

"Y los jueves"

"... y los jueves. Cuando voy a Berlín es para compartir información, sabiduría, conocimientos. Ludwig y yo somos personas serias."

Lukas le miró fijamente con los ojos entornados. Abrió la boca para responder a su compañero, pero prefirió dejar correr el tema. Se levantó de la silla y puso las manos sobre la mesa, inclinándose sobre ella.

"Mathias, escucha." la voz enfadada de Lukas le hizo poner todos sus sentidos "No pienso volver a Noruega si no es en septiembre y con Erik por ahí pululando no quiero estar en Suecia más del tiempo necesario. Berwald y yo nos marcharemos en junio. Tú haz lo que quieras"


	4. Capítulo 4

_20 de Junio de 2012_

"Yo soy Mathias Densen, él es Berwald y aquel de allí es Lukas. Yo soy danés, él es sueco y él noruego.

Eduard se rió.

"Encantado, entonces. Yo soy de Estonia. ¿Ya os conocíais de antes o os habéis conocido aquí?

"Compartimos piso los tres en Gotenburgo desde hace un año. Lukas y yo estudiamos con una beca de estudios en el extranjero. ¿Eres amigo de Timo?"

"De hecho, sí. Estuve estudiando aquí hace dos años con una beca de intercambio y Timo era el chico con el que me correspondía, desde entonces somos muy buenos amigos."

Mathias asintió con la cabeza, sonriendo. Miró a su alrededor. El salón estaba a rebosar, parecía que no iba a caber más gente, pero por la puerta seguían entrando cada vez más personas. Parecía que Eduard no era el único buen amigo que tenía Timo.

Berwald estaba a su lado, en silencio. Era demasiado tímido para este tipo de eventos y se le notaba incomodo debido a la gran cantidad de gente. Lukas, sin embargo, que en principio aborrecía socializar con gente desconocida, hablaba animadamente a un par de metros de ellos con un grupo de noruegos que se había encontrado.

"¿Entonces... conocéis a Timo? Nunca me ha hablado de vosotros." Preguntó con curiosidad Eduard.

"Debe de ser porque le conocimos ayer" le contestó Mathias.

"No sé porque no me extraña. Este tío es super sociable, un día le va a pasar una desgracia por confiado"

"¡Pero de momento no me ha pasado nada!" Mathias y Eduard se volvieron para encontrarse a Timo intentando hacerse paso entre la gente. Llevaba en las manos varias botellas vacías. "¿Lo estáis pasando bien?" le preguntó a Mathias.

"Creo que nunca en mi vida había conocido a tanta gente de una vez, me va a estallar la cabeza." Timo sonrió, satisfecho.

"Dí la verdad Timo, ¿conoces a toda esta gente?" le preguntó Eduard, divertido.

"¡Por supuesto! ¿Crees que voy a dejar que desconocidos se beban mi vodka? No, no. Ni de coña." balanceaba las botellas de un lado a otro nerviosamente.

"A todo esto ¿qué celebras?" Mathias le cogió alguna botella de las manos para evitar que se le cayese.

"¡Hoy me he graduado! He terminado la carrera." Timo comenzó a reírse a carcajadas, era obvio que ya había bebido más de la cuenta. Mathias iba a felicitarle pero Timo siguió hablando "Oye, si os parece bien, vamos a salir por ahí a tomar algo, se me está acabando la bebida."

"¿Te parece poca fiesta la que tienes aquí que quieres salir?" Eduard se río.

"Sí, la fiesta no se acaba hasta que los ojos se nos quemen al salir el sol." dijo levantando el puño y bajándolo rápidamente.

"Qué hardcore" comentó Mathias.

Berwald, con una mano tapándose la boca, no pudo evitar reírse.

* * *

Hola. He estado estos días de viaje y no he podido subir más capítulos hasta hoy. Voy a responder aquí al review que dejó _Elctrico _y así resuelvo dudas en general:

El papel de Erik era originalmente de Dinamarca y luego fue de Noruega. Pero ambos son personajes muy queridos por mí y los veo más como hermanos mayores de Su que como ex amantes. Me fue imposible escribirlos como "los malos", así que Erik es solo un oc que me tuve que inventar para que cuadrara la historia y pudiera odiar tranquilamente xD

¿Problemas psicológicos? Son mi especialidad.

Lukas es una persona muy importante para Berwald, más de lo que pueda parecer (no están liados ni nunca lo han estado) así que su papel, si bien ahora es un personaje de apoyo, será bastante importante para que nuestro protagonista evolucione. Por cierto, en esta historia, Noruega e Islandia son medio hermanos por parte de padre. La madre de Lukas es soltera y Eirikur (Islandia) vive con sus dos padres en Islandia.

Los nombres de los personajes: Lukas Bondevik es Noruega y Mathias Densen es Dinamarca. Les llamo así desde hace años y sinceramente no recuerdo porqué, pero sí que los he visto bastantes veces en otros fics. Creo que son combinaciones de posibles nombres que dio Himaruya, pero no estoy segura.

Y Tino no existe como nombre finlandés. Ya sé que es su nombre oficial, es bonito y suena bien pero estoy cien por cien segura de que Himaruya escribió mal ese nombre o se interpretó mal y en realidad quería llamar a su personaje Timo. Es un nombre muy finlandés y muy común allí, así que esa es mi hipótesis.

Gracias por vuestras visitas, follows y reviews.

Siri.


	5. Capítulo 5

_12 de Mayo de 2015_

Las temperaturas comenzaban a subir. Ya estaban en mayo, los días eran más largos, las lluvias cada vez menos cargadas y el sol se dignaba a aparecer más a menudo. Berwald se estaba lavando las manos con aguarrás cuando una nube dejó vía libre a los rayos del sol para que le dieran en los ojos a través de la ventana. Recogió sus pinceles y pinturas y dejó su cuadro apoyado en una pared, dejando el caballete libre para el siguiente alumno que lo necesitara. Se puso la chaqueta, pero al salir a la calle se la quitó debido al calor.

Pensó en ir directamente a casa, pero recordó que había encargado un libro en una librería cercana, así que se dirigió allí.

Ojeó los libros de la tienda antes de pedir su libro al dependiente, pero no había nada que le interesase por el momento. Se dirigió al mostrador y pidió su libro. Mientras el dependiente lo buscaba debajo del mostrador entró otro cliente, que se puso inmediatamente detrás de Berwald. Comenzó a sentirse incómodo. Suele hacerlo cuando hay gente a su alrededor, pero especialmente cuando hay alguien detrás de él.

El dependiente le entregó el libro y Berwald le pagó. Al darse la vuelta bajó la mirada para no encontrarse con la persona que tenía detrás, pero no pudo evitar mirarle la cara.

Conocía a ese chico, pero no sabía de qué. Y parecía que él le conocía también.

En una milésima de segundo, le reconoció totalmente.

Ambos se pusieron pálidos como el papel. El chico dio un paso hacia él con la mano por delante, abriendo la boca para decir algo, pero Berwald lo esquivó y salió de la tienda. Con paso acelerado se dirigió a su piso.

De todas las personas que podía encontrarse en Gotemburgo, tenía que encontrarse con él. Estaba claro que la suerte se estaba riendo él últimamente. Sólo lo había visto una vez antes, hacía ya medio año. Se sorprendió de que lo hubiera reconocido por su cara, porque apenas se la había visto la primera vez que se habían encontrado.

Y hoy, que precisamente se había levantado despreocupado, sin los pesos de la humillación y la vergüenza que llevaba cargando desde hacía meses, se encuentra con él.

Mientras caminaba por la acera se repetía:

"Me lo merezco. Me lo merezco"


	6. Capítulo 6

_28 de Abril de 2013_

No pudo evitar hacer una mueca de dolor. El brazo se le estaba cansando de tenerlo en la misma posición durante dos horas.

"¿Te duele?" preguntó divertido el tatuador.

"No" le respondió rápidamente.

Lukas volteó los ojos desde una silla cercana, sin levantar la mirada de la revista que ojeaba sin interés.

Berwald solía aguantar el dolor cuando le tatuaban, pero ahora que le volvían a pasar la aguja por las zonas inflamadas recién tatuadas, no podía evitar escapar algún gesto.

"Cuando se rompió el dedo dijo lo mismo" dijo Lukas. Berwald entornó los ojos, mirándolo fijamente.

"Ya está" anunció el tatuador.

Berwald levantó el brazo por fin, hizo un par de movimientos para desentumecerlo antes de verse en el espejo de la pared. Los otros dos observaban el dibujo de su brazo con la cabeza inclinada.

Berwald sonrió satisfecho. Se había tatuado una chica pin up en el exterior de su brazo derecho. Las únicas mujeres por las que Berwald se sentía atraído eran las que aparecían en las obras de Gil Elvgreen, uno de sus artistas favoritos. Y como tal, debía tener una de ellas, aunque sólo estuviera grabada en su piel.

"Erik se va a horrorizar" comentó Lukas. El tatuador le miró confuso.

"Pues yo creo que es bonito, queda muy bien con el resto de tatuajes"

"Llevo reservando este trozo de piel para este tatuaje desde que tengo 16 años. Que se acostumbre."

A su novio no le apasionaban los tatuajes como a él. Berwald pensaba que la piel era de los mejores lienzos de los que el hombre podía disponer. Erik pensaba que era una manera de tantas de estropear el cuerpo humano, igual que Lukas. Cada vez que Berwald se presentaba con un tatuaje nuevo, su novio le recibía con una mueca. Pero nunca expresaba su desaprobación más allá de ese gesto. Sabía que era una de las pocas maneras de expresarse de Berwald y como tal, las apreciaba como si fueran un tesoro.

* * *

Hola. Hoy doble capítulo para compensar esos días de viaje que no pude subir. Intentaré colgar un capítulo por día esta semana ya que me iré de nuevo de viaje dentro de diez días. Qué difícil es ser adulta v.v

Siri.


	7. Capítulo 7

_20 de Junio de 2015_

"A ver los brazos" le dijo su padre al separarse de su abrazo. Berwald se remangó la camisa hasta los hombros como pudo. "Veo que no has perdido el tiempo, ya casi no te cabe un tatuaje más"

"¿Que tal el curso?" le preguntó su madre.

"Bien, tuve algún problema a principios del segundo cuatrimestre, pero al final conseguí aprobarlas todas"

"Bueno..." su madre le acariciaba un brazo "Tú tómatelo con calma, no tienes por qué aprobarlo todo a la primera. Lo importante es que lo pases bien y hagas lo que te gusta."

Precisamente porque le encantaba su carrera, Berwald se exigía cada vez más. Y este curso, aunque finalmente lo había aprobado todo, no fue precisamente fácil. Todos los años sufría episodios de estrés y ansiedad, que hacían que faltara a clase semanas enteras, saltándose exámenes y entregas. Pero este año, de los tres que llevaba en la universidad, había sido el peor con diferencia.

Se había pasado el mes de noviembre metido en su habitación, las vacaciones de Navidad no existieron para él. Aprovechando que Lukas se quedaba todo el puente, él también se quedó. En enero y febrero estuvo mejor, pero aun no tenía fuerzas para acudir a clase. Acudió a la primera clase del cuatrimestre a mediados de marzo. Por suerte el psicólogo de la facultad consiguió que se le realizaran las recuperaciones del mes de diciembre a tiempo.

"Voy a dejar las cosas en mi habitación" anunció. Sus padres asintieron.

"Berwald" Se paró a medio camino de las escaleras para mirar a su madre "¿Que tal Erik? Hace mucho que no sabemos de él."

Por un momento el corazón le dio un vuelco, pero continuó subiendo las escaleras aparentando tranquilidad.

"No lo sé" respondió.

Por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver las caras confusas de sus padres antes de llegar al piso superior.

"Mierda" dijo cuando llegó a su habitación. No porque su madre le preguntara por su ex novio, de alguna forma se lo esperaba. Sino porque encima de su escritorio había varias fotos de veranos pasados y en la mayoría salía Erik. Cogió todas en la que salía y las metió en una bolsa con la intención de tirarlas más tarde. Le dio pena tener que deshacerse de algunas de ellas. Por ejemplo, la única foto del viaje a Berlín, en la que salían todos juntos encima de la línea del muro que solía separar la ciudad. Era la única foto que tenía de Erszebeth, a la que no había visto desde entonces. Pensó en quedársela por un momento, pero hacía meses decidió que no quería retener ni el más mínimo recuerdo de Erik.

Para él, esa persona había dejado de existir en noviembre.

* * *

Hola. Erszebeth es Elizabeta (Hungría). La llamo así por la misma razón por la que Tino es Timo: Elizabeta es un nombre más bien esloveno y su equivalente húngaro es Erszebeth. Ya sé que soy muy tiquismiquis con los nombres, pero en su momento investigué bastante sobre ellos y ahora estoy acostumbrada a llamarles así.

Y bueno, a parte de eso... ¿Qué os está pareciendo la historia? ¿Os parece confusa? ¿Tenéis dudas? Comentad lo que querais.

Siri.


	8. Capítulo 8

_27 de Marzo de 2012_

La alarma del despertador le asustó. Hacía horas que estaba despierto, pero no esperaba que la alarma saltase un sábado tan temprano. Erik estiró un brazo desde la cama para apagarla.

"Lo siento, se me olvido quitarla anoche" se recostó de nuevo en la cama cansado, con la cara a escasos centímetros de la de Berwald. "Supongo que ayer no pensaba con claridad"

El rostro de Berwald enrojeció levemente. Erik sonrió y le besó en los labios.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía tan a gusto con una persona. No hablaban mucho, pero no hacía falta, ellos se entendían de otra manera.

Le había conocido hacía un mes. Mathias le había invitado al piso a ver la final de Eurovision y al principio sólo le pareció uno de los tantos amigos que tenía el danés. Los días siguientes Erik no paraba de pedirle que saliera con él, aunque sólo fuera una noche y Berwald no dejaba de darle negativas. Por la experiencia de Berwald, a parte del sexo, las relaciones amorosas no merecían la pena.

Berwald creía en el amor, pero le costaba mucho.

Decidió darle una oportunidad, y una semana después allí estaban. En la habitación de Erik. Había descubierto que el chico le comprendía mejor que cualquier otra persona que hubiera conocido. No se sentía estúpido ni incomodo a su lado.

Mientras le miraba, desnudo en su cama, deseó que aquel momento no terminara jamás.

"¿Que vas a hacer en verano?" le preguntó Erik de repente. "¿Puedo ir a verte?"

"Lukas, Mathias y yo nos vamos a Finlandia a pasar el verano. Nos vamos en un par de semanas."

Erik dio un respingo.

"¿Todo el verano?"

"Sí... volveremos a principios de septiembre. Luego yo volveré a Estocolmo hasta que empiece el curso de nuevo"

"Entonces, déjame ir a verte en septiembre a Estocolmo."

Berwald sonrió.

"No merece la pena, para eso mejor esperar hasta que vuelva a Gotemburgo"

El chico suspiró pesadamente y se dio la vuelta en la cama, tumbado sobre su espalda, con las manos debajo de la cabeza.

"No sé si podré esperar tanto tiempo. Creo que me estas empezando a enganchar."


	9. Capítulo 9

_11 de Julio de 2015_

"Espera, espera." Mathias movía las manos delante de Lukas, indignado. "¿Me estás diciendo que después de toda la tabarra que diste para venir a Helsinki, ahora eres tú el que se tiene que ir?."

"Mi hermano va a venir a pasar quince días a Oslo en agosto, mi padre quiere que vuelva para pasar tiempo con él, hace dos años que no le veo." Lukas hablaba con un tono más seco de lo normal, señal de que a él tampoco le hacía gracia.

"Puede venirse si quiere, a mí no me importa. Donde cabemos cuatro, cabemos cinco." Comentó Timo.

"Intentaré convencerle de que venga, pero no sé si querrá... "

"¡Después de toda la mala hostia que descargaste contra mí por los exámenes!" le interrumpió Mathias, aprovechando la oportunidad de regañar a Lukas por una vez.

Ante los reproches de su compañero, Lukas aceleró el paso quedando por delante del grupo para no tener que oírlo.

Los cuatro chicos volvían del centro de Helsinki andando por el borde de la carretera hacia el piso de Timo, situado en unos bloques de edificios construidos hacía un par de años a las afueras de la ciudad.

Habían aterrizado en la capital finlandesa hacía una semana, no habían llegado a tiempo para celebrar Juhannuus pero Timo les había asegurado que montaría una hoguera en un jardín detrás de su edificio algún día de estos. A Lukas no le gustaba la idea de ver a Mathias borracho cerca del fuego.

Cuando se dio cuenta, Timo caminaba a su lado.

"Oye, tal vez me estoy metiendo donde no me llaman pero... ¿no crees que Berwald debería estar... mejor?" le preguntó en susurros para que los otros dos no le escucharan.

Lukas miró hacia atrás. Berwald caminaba al lado de Mathias, ignorando descaradamente sus reproches, con la mirada perdida en el suelo.

"Dale tiempo" respondió. A Timo no le convenció.

"Ha tenido tiempo. Lleva estancado en el mismo punto demasiado."

A Lukas le molestó ese comentario, pero no quería discutir con Timo mientras se alojasen en su casa.

Berwald, a pesar de tener una apariencia que infundía respeto, por dentro era como un niño asustado. Igual que Lukas. Para personas como ellos muy pocas cosas tenían sentido. Eran perfeccionistas y trabajaban con pasión aquello que les interesaba. Vivían con una tensión constante porque el mundo estaba regido por unas normas sociales que ellos no comprendían y apenas sabían usar.

Con los años habían aprendido cada uno a su manera a sobrellevar su estancia en el mundo. La única diferencia era que Berwald había vuelto al punto de partida.

Ya no articulaba palabra cuando había otras personas delante. No se decidía a hacer nada por el miedo a hacerlo mal y hacía meses que ya no dibujaba o pintaba si no era obligatorio para un trabajo de clase.

Por una parte le daba la razón a Timo, pero por otra entendía mejor que nadie que era Berwald el que tendría que salir solo de ese bloqueo. En ese estado tan frágil hasta el empujón con la mejor intención podría hacerlo pedazos de nuevo.


	10. Capítulo 10

_27 de Diciembre de 2014_

"¡No puede ser!" le gritó Timo por teléfono.

"Tal cual te lo cuento, amigo" dijo Mathias cual maruja, sentado en la silla de su escritorio con las piernas cruzadas.

"¡Qué cabrón!" Timo estaba escandalizado. Reconocía que le encantaban este tipo de culebrones pero en este caso no era para tomárselo a broma. "¿Y Berwald que hizo?"

"Salir corriendo de allí. Llegó a casa antes que yo. Me dijo Lukas que lo vio en la puerta empapado, quieto como una estatua, como en estado de shock."

Timo suspiró desolado. Las desgracias siempre le pasaban al más desgraciado o al que menos se las merecía.

"Pobre, debe de estar destrozado. ¿Sabes lo que haría yo?"

"¿El qué?"

"Iba a casa de Erik y le partía la cara"

"¿Tú también? Tío, Ludwig y tú sois un poco violentos."

Timo se rió.

"Mira quien habla. Le rompes el brazo a un alemán por una cerveza y cuando le destrozan el corazón a uno de tus mejores amigos no mueves un dedo."

"Primero," dijo Mathias levantando un dedo, aunque no hubiera nadie para verlo, "tengo mis prioridades. Segundo, pagué ocho euros por esa cerveza. Y tercero, ya es incómodo ver a Erik en clase como para partirle la cara y sentirme peor. Además, ¿por qué estáis todos empeñados en que tengo que ser yo el que tiene que hacerlo?"

"Berwald no le pegaría ni a una caja de gambas. Créeme, no sabes lo que me pesa no estar ahí con vosotros... ¡Oye! ¿Tenéis planes para este verano?"

"Mmmm..." Le parecía que Lukas había dicho algo de ir a Londres, pero como ese día estaban viendo un partido de hockey no le había hecho mucho caso y no recordaba bien lo que habían decidido. "¿No?"

"¡Pues veniros a Helsinki! La última vez que vinisteis no fuisteis a Juhanuus y es una de mis fiestas favoritas. A Berwald le vendrá bien, ya sabes, para evadirse y tal... aunque para entonces seguramente se le haya pasado el disgusto."

Mathias suspiró... la verdad es que le apetecía tanto ir a Londres como a Helsinki, es decir, nada. Quería ir a Berlín. Ya había ido él sólo a principios de curso y pensaba volver en unas semanas, pero quería pasar el verano allí. Convencer a Lukas no iba a ser tarea fácil porque ya habían ido a Berlín hacía dos veranos y Berwald iría a cualquier parte con tal de no quedarse en Suecia.

"Qué putada..." dijo Timo de repente. Mathias no se había dado cuenta de que se había quedado en silencio. Supuso que se refería al tema de Berwald.

"Ya, hoy en día no te puedes fiar de nadie."


	11. Capítulo 11

_10 de Agosto de 2015_

Berwald veía la tele desde una silla del comedor, pero no se estaba enterando de nada. Tenía una taza de café entre sus manos desde hacía media hora, pero aún no había dado un sorbo. Mathias dormía en una posición muy incómoda en uno de los sofás y Timo, sentado en el otro, intentaba concentrarse en redactar un informe en su ordenador portátil para el trabajo.

Lukas se había ido hacía una semana de vuelta a Oslo y volvería dentro de dos. Ultimamente Berwald no hablaba mucho, pero reconocía que tener a alguien con quien poder hacerlo daba seguridad, aunque no lo fuera a hacer.

Acostumbrado a la tranquilidad y el silencio que había en casa, se sobresaltó al ver como Timo dejaba bruscamente su portátil en la mesa de café. El finlandés se estiró levantando los brazos hacia el techo y Berwald apartó la mirada cuando el otro se dio cuenta de que le estaba mirando. Le daba vergüenza que le pillaran mirando a otras personas, pero ahora era Timo el que le miraba desde el sofá y eso era todavía peor.

Tenso, Berwald intentó ignorarlo pero finalmente le devolvió la mirada con la intención de que Timo parase. Pero no fue así.

Incapaz de mirarle a los ojos por más de cinco segundos, se centró en el resto del cuerpo de Timo. Tenía el pelo despeinado ya que se acababa de levantar y se le notaba el cansancio en la cara debido a las pocas horas de sueño. Llevaba una camiseta negra vieja de alguna banda finlandesa y pantalones de chandal con los que Berwald se imaginaba que había dormido. Iba descalzo. Timo ni siquiera se mostraba interesado o curioso, simplemente le miraba a los ojos como si no hubiera nada más que ver en la habitación, lo cual a Berwald le molestaba todavía más.

El sueco estaba a punto de levantarse e irse al no soportar esta ridícula situación, cuando se fijó en un pequeño detalle. En el brazo izquierdo de Timo, por la parte interior había un tatuaje. Desde su sitio no podía verlo bien pero parecía un animal.

Por un momento se preguntó cuando se lo había hecho porque no recordaba que Timo tuviera tatuaje alguno.

Timo al ver que Berwald abría la boca con la intención de decir algo, se sorprendió. Sabía que al sueco no le gustaba que le mirasen fijamente por mucho tiempo y sólo lo estaba haciendo para fastidiarlo y porque se aburría pero no esperaba que le fuera a decir algo. Cuando Berwald vio que Timo levantaba las cejas sorprendido, cerró la boca y bajó la mirada. Cogió la taza y se fue a su habitación.

"Mierda" dijo Timo.

* * *

Hola, sólo comentaros que mañana no habrá capítulo ya que me voy de viaje. Aunque no comentéis estoy viendo por las visitas que hay mucha gente que está siguiendo la historia con ganas y no se pierde un capítulo. Gracias por las visitas y por estar ahí, no esperaba que tuviera tanto éxito para ser el primer fic que publico. Gracias, de verdad :)

Siri.


	12. Capítulo 12

_15 de Octubre de 2013._

"¿Sabes qué?" le preguntó Erik. Berwald negó con la cabeza. "Cuando era pequeño en casa de mis padres solíamos tener una pareja de loritos."

Le escuchaba en silencio mientras dibujaba, pero no comprendía que interés podría tener lo que su novio le estaba contando.

"No sé si sabes cuales son... son unos loros pequeños y verdes con la cara y el pico rojo"

Berwald levantó la mirada del bloc confuso y le miró a la cara. No tenía ni idea de que tipo de pájaro era aquel. Erik al ver que su compañero no comprendía sacudió las manos.

"Pues cuando mis padres vivían juntos tenían una pareja de esos loros y siempre estaban uno al lado del otro."

Berwald no entendía nada. Empezando porque no sabía que loro era aquel y porque no le gustaba que la gente tuviera pájaros por mascotas, ya que consideraba una crueldad encerrar a animales tan bonitos y simpáticos.

"Un día uno de ellos se puso enfermo y murió al poco tiempo. Mi padre se compró otro, pero lo curioso fue que a los pocos días se encontró a los dos loros muertos." Erik se quedó en silencio por un momento. "Fue muy triste, pero me pareció muy curioso. Pensé que se habían matado entre ellos, pero mi padre me explicó que ese tipo de loro se muere de pena al separársele de su pareja."

"Son agapornis" dijo Berwald.

"Sí, eso, nunca me acuerdo del nombre. Pero ¿no te parece interesante?" La mente del sueco trabajaba a más no poder para comprender todo aquello. Que los agapornis se morían sin su pareja era un hecho, Berwald no le encontraba más complejidad, esos pájaros eran así.

"Ya sé que para ti puede sonar muy obvio..." le dijo desesperado. "Entiendo lo que me estás contando pero no sé a donde quieres llegar con ello"

Erik suspiró y se acomodó en la silla, inclinándose sobre la mesa delante de su novio.

"A ver, tú eres muy racional, deberías entenderlo así. Uno de los objetivos vitales de los animales es transmitir su carga genética a la siguiente generación a cualquier precio. Cuando se les muere una pareja, se buscan otra. Pero estos pájaros prefieren morir antes que vivir sin su pareja, pero no tiene sentido que lo hagan pudiendo buscarse otro compañero."

Berwald comenzaba a comprender. Teniendo los animales unos objetivos vitales tan marcados ¿Por qué preferirían morir antes que reemplazar a su pareja?

"Ciertamente, no tiene sentido."

Erik sonrió satisfecho al oír aquello.

* * *

Hola. Perdón por no subir capítulo estos días pero es que estoy muy ocupada. Mañana vuelvo a viajar y en los próximos días tengo que entregar un montón de trabajos y además me han invitado a un evento el día 21 y tengo que prepararlo al milímetro, a parte de acabar los proyectos de clase v.v Intentaré subir capítulo cuando pueda y no descarto que suba dos o tres de una vez para compensar estos días, pero no prometo nada.

**Mena-lml: **Me alegro de que te vaya gustando la historia. Me temo que me he pasado con los viajes temporales en esta historia, pero por si sirve de algo, los capítulo pares son flashbacks y los impares son "la actualidad", por decirlo de alguna manera. De todos los nórdicos creo que Suecia es el que peor lo pasa en general... siendo tan tímido debe de vivir en una tensión constante por cualquier cosa que hace y eso tiene que ser agotador. Que quieres que te diga, me encantan este tipo de dramas xD

Siri.


	13. Capítulo 13

_22 de Agosto de 2015_

"Tal vez no esté en casa" dijo Timo bajando del coche.

Habían llegado a la casa de la madre de Timo a un par de kilómetros de la ciudad. Estaba situada a un lado de una carretera poco transitada rodeada de arboles y arbustos. Al bajar los tres del coche, el sonido de las hojas meciéndose y el canto de los pájaros les recibieron. Cuando Hanatamago, la pequeña perra blanca de Timo salió del coche, echó a correr libremente por aquel pequeño bosque.

"Vaya, y yo que quería conocerla" dijo Mathias con voz coqueta y morritos "Con lo que me gustan las mujeres bajitas."

"Entonces te encantará. Mide metro y medio."

Mathias se llevó las manos a las mejillas y con la boca abierta miró a Berwald.

"Metro y medio" repitió emocionado, poniendo una mano de canto por debajo de su pecho, señalando supuestamente la altura de la madre de Timo. Berwald mentiría si dijera que no sentía curiosidad por conocer a una persona de tal altura.

La puerta principal estaba abierta, así que entraron. No les recibió nadie, pero la televisión estaba encendida. El recibidor, el salón y la cocina formaban un mismo espacio. Las paredes pintadas de blanco estaban repletas de estanterías a rebosar de fotos familiares y otros objetos.

Mientras Mathias y Berwald esperaban en el salón, Timo buscaba a su madre. La televisión estaba encendida, así que no podía andar muy lejos.

"Eh, mira" le dijo el danés al sueco señalando una de las fotos que se exponían en las baldas. En ella un Timo adolescente sonreía a la cámara mostrando en sus dientes un corrector dental muy aparatoso. Aunque ganas no les faltasen a ambos, intentaron no reírse ya que Timo podía aparecer en cualquier momento.

Cuando Timo volvió con su madre entornó los ojos al encontrarse con sus dos amigos tapándose la boca. Algo habían hecho, seguro. Su madre era una mujer pequeña y alegre con más curvas de las que Mathias se había imaginado y el pelo rubio ya canoso que apenas le llevaba a los hombros.

"Ay, así que estos son tus amigos de Suecia" dijo la mujer acercándose a ellos.

"Él es sueco, yo soy danés" aclaró Mathias emocionado mientras se agachaba para que la mujer pudiera darle un beso en cada mejilla.

"Caray, cada cual más guapo" dijo ella al hacer lo mismo con Berwald, que se puso colorado ante tal comentario. Timo se reía detrás de ellos. "Bueno, yo soy la madre de Timo, no sabéis las ganas que tenía de conoceros. Mi hijo habla mucho de vosotros..."

"¿En serio?" la interrumpió Mathias. "Vaya, Timo, voy a tener que presentarte a mis padres. Oiga, ¿puedo abrazarla?"

La mujer abrió los brazos como respuesta y Mathias la abrazó con ganas. La felicidad del danés era evidente.

"Tío, es mi madre." dijo Timo asqueado.

"¿Queréis merendar?" su madre intentaba respirar entre los brazos de Mathias. "Tengo tarta de queso."

"No, mamá, hemos quedado por ahí. Sólo venía a ver que tal estabas."

"Pues estoy muy bien." Timo no sabía si echarse a llorar después de oír a su madre felizmente entre los brazos de su amigo.

"Mathias, ¿quieres soltar a mi madre de una vez?"

"No puedo evitarlo" se excusó Mathias, soltando a la mujer. "Es usted adorable. Ahora entiendo de donde ha sacado Timo su encanto."

La madre se rió con las mejillas ligeramente enrojecidas y le dio un golpecito a Mathias en el brazo. Timo le fulminó con la mirada.

"Lo sé. Si es que tengo un hijo que no me lo merezco. Cuando era pequeño estaba todo el día detrás de mí intentando ayudarme. Era más mono. Estaba tan gordito y era tan rubio que parecía una bolita de nieve adorable."

Berwald que permanecía en silencio, se llevó la mano a la boca intentando tapar su sonrisa al imaginarse a Timo de niño. Mathias comenzó a reírse.

"No puede ser..." susurró Timo colorado mirando a otro lado.

"Ohhh ¿estabas gordito?" preguntó Mathias mofándose de él.

"Lo estuvo hasta los dieciocho años, pero míralo que buen mozo acabó siendo."

"Claro, ahora intenta arreglarlo" dijo Timo con los brazos cruzados y molesto, aunque con una pequeña sonrisa. En cierto modo ya estaba acostumbrado a que su madre se fuera de la lengua delante de la gente y le era imposible enfadarse con ella.

Habían pasado por allí porque Timo tenía la costumbre de visitar a su madre cada dos días y hacía ya una semana que había dejado de ir por casa. Timo les explicó que desde que sus padres se habían separado hacía cuatro años, su madre se había recluido en su pequeña casa y le daba pena que pasara tanto tiempo sola. Les prometió que solo estarían allí unos minutos, pero al final acabaron quedándose toda la tarde.

La madre de Timo habló de cientos de temas diferentes pero increíblemente todos estaban relacionados. Timo solía parlotear también, pero era prudente y cuidaba las cosas que decía, no solía hablar de asuntos familiares ni sobre su vida porque consideraba que no todo el mundo tenía derecho a tener esa información tan íntima. Su madre no se andaba con tanto miramiento y una cosa le llevaba a la otra, hablaba rápido y sin parar y casi siempre solía arrepentirse de lo que había dicho minutos antes.

Berwald y Mathias escucharon curiosos historias de todo tipo sobre su amigo. Sabían que Timo había hecho el servicio militar, ya que en Finlandia es obligatorio, pero no sabían que se hacía especializado para ser francotirador. El servicio militar, también fue la principal razón por la que Timo comenzó a perder peso. Les habló de la última novia que tuvo, con la que estuvo dos años y medio y con la que había discutido las veinticuatro horas del día y que cada vez que se encontraban acababan a gritos.

Mathias opinaba y bromeaba de vez en cuando, pero Berwald escuchaba con atención en silencio. Para él, Timo siempre había sido el amigo que ves de vez en cuando, que simplemente aparece para pasar un buen rato o echar una partida al _Left 4 Dead_ o a _Cards against Humanity_. Ciertamente había descubierto detalles de su vida muy íntimos en aquella visita tan reveladora, pero donde Berwald había descubierto detalles mucho más significativos para él era mientras se alojaban en casa del propio Timo. Ver a al finlandés día a día en su propia casa era ver a Timo en todos sus aspectos. Por ejemplo, Timo era ambidiestro, le gustaba leer hasta altas horas de la mañana novelas históricas, era vegetariano y odiaba a la mayoría de sus compañeros de su trabajo porque decía que eran unos hipócritas. Era alérgico a los perros, pero a pesar de ello había recogido a la pequeña Hanatamago de la calle hacía dos años y se la había quedado.

Lo que seguía siendo un misterio para él, era el tatuaje que adornaba la parte interior del brazo de Timo.

* * *

Hola, hoy capítulo más largo de lo normal para compensar, aunque no sea muy interesante.

Siri.


	14. Capítulo 14

_13 de Noviembre de 2014_

"Deberías ir a verle" le dijo Mathias por encima del ruido del bar. Berwald se lo pensó por un momento.

"Pero ya fui al salir de clase, ¿no pareceré muy pesado?"

"Tío, cuando estás enfermo te sientes super miserable, seguro que le alegra pasar la noche contigo."

El sueco le daba pequeños golpecitos a su vaso, sopesando lo que su amigo le había dicho. Erik llevaba todo el día enfermo, sólo en casa. Berwald había ido a verle nada más salir de clase y había pasado un rato con él charlando. Le propuso quedarse esa noche con él, pero Erik insistió en que saliera con los demás, al fin y al cabo era sólo un resfriado, mañana estaría mejor.

A decir verdad, a Berwald no le hacía gracia exponerse otra vez a un posible contagio, pero si era por amenizarle una mala noche a su novio, el riesgo valdría la pena.

"Está bien" anunció finalmente. Mathias le dio un par de palmadas en la espalda.

"Cuando vuelva a casa y estáis conectados podemos echar una partida al left 4 dead los cuatro ¿eh?"

Berwald asintió mientras se ponía el abrigo. Se despidió de Mathias y de las otras dos personas que le acompañaban y salió del bar.

Era la una y media de la noche. El cielo estaba nublado, lo que había que la noche fuera aún más oscura. Hacía tanto frío que a Berwald le pareció insuficientes las tres capas de ropa que llevaba encima.

Ya era tarde para coger el bus urbano así que no le quedó más remedio que ir andando. Por suerte, la casa de Erik no quedaba muy lejos. Tal vez a media hora andando.

Cuando llegó se dio cuenta de que la habitación de Erik estaba tenuemente iluminada, seguramente por la pequeña lámpara de su mesita de noche. Su novio aún seguía despierto.

Tardó unos segundos en sacar las llaves de su abrigo y abrir la puerta. Al entrar, le recibió el pasillo iluminado por las luces de la cocina y del salón, cada uno a un lado. Al cerrar la puerta detrás de sí se asomó a su derecha, donde se situaba el salón.

En el sofá de dos plazas estaba sentado un chico con el torso desnudo.

Al verlo, el chico se levantó rápidamente del sofá. Berwald dio dos pasos hacia atrás confuso.

Miles de cosas pasaban por su cabeza a una velocidad abrumadora. De repente se quedó sin aire. Sabía que estaba pasando, pero no entendía por qué.

Erik apareció de alguna parte, Berwald no recuerda bien de donde. Movía la boca rápidamente como si le estuviera hablando, pero Berwald no oía nada. Su novio extendió una mano hacia su brazo, y cuando le tocó con la punta de sus dedos, Berwald se rompió en mil pedazos.

* * *

Soy la primera que pide calidad a los fics de otros y luego escribo estos dramas de telenovela que no tienen ni puñetero sentido. En fin... Hola! Ya he vuelto a casa y a la rutina. El veinti algo de junio tendré que volver a viajar pero ahora ya no tengo proyectos ni trabajos así que dedicaré estos días (entre muchas otras cosas) a sacar esta historia adelante. No sé cuando terminará pero aún queda para largo, tengo planeados bastantes más capítulos.

**Mena-lml: **Muchas veces no sé como acabar los capítulos y con ese fue tal que así: "Joder, queda muy brusco, no puedo subirlo así... o sí :D" Prefiero acabarlo así, que no hace daño a nadie (por lo menos no mucho) a darle demasiadas vueltas y que quede forzado. Pero eso sí, si queda estúpido decídmelo. Gracias :3


	15. Capítulo 15

_4 de Septiembre de 2015_

Hoy el cielo había decidido que era un buen día para llover. Mathias apoyaba su cara sobre el cristal de la ventana viendo como las gotas de agua resbalaban por su superficie.

Eran las nueve de la noche y se aburría mucho.

Berwald y él llevaban todo el día encerrados en el piso de Timo, que se había ido a trabajar por la mañana. Tenían la televisión puesta a la espera de que empezara alguna película ya que la mayoría se emitían en inglés con subtítulos en finlandés.

Al principio Mathias se entretuvo jugando con la perra de Timo. Obviamente, para el danés el concepto "jugar con una mascota" era diferente que para el resto de personas. Si Timo hubiera visto lo que la pobre Hanatamago tuvo que pasar en su ausencia, habría echado a Mathias de su piso sin miramientos. Luego echó alguna partida con Berwald al _left 4 dead_ y luego a _pokémon_, pero si algo no aprendían los dos, era que no podían competir sanamente.

Al mirar hacia atrás se encontró a Berwald que lo seguía mirando desde el sofá, con el ceño fruncido y una bolsa de hielo en su mandíbula. Mathias estaba tan orgulloso por haberle hecho daño de verdad que no pensó en las consecuencias que ello conllevaba. A Berwald le gustaba vengarse tranquilamente y esta noche, con suerte, le devolvería el golpe.

El sonido de alguien abriendo la puerta de la entrada les sobresaltó e hizo que Hanatamago saliera de su escondite a saludar a su dueño.

"Hola," les saludó Timo quitándose el abrigo. "Parece mentira que estemos en verano, llueve muchísimo."

Se paró en el recibidor a la entrada del salón. Berwald con hielo en la cara, Mathias en una esquina melancólico, algunos muebles tirados y su perra tenía pintadas unas cejas gruesas y además llevaba puestas las gafas de Berwald.

"¿Qué narices...?"

"Tenemos ansiedad por separación, Timo. Como los perros." le explicó el danés.

"Ya..." Timo le miró de reojo. Recolocó algunas sillas que se encontró tiradas por el camino y luego miró a Berwald. "¿Os habéis vuelto a pelear?"

El sueco y el danés se miraron con el ceño fruncido. Para Timo eso era un sí. Suspiró y cansado se sentó en el sofá al lado de Berwald.

"¿Qué tal el trabajo, cielo?" le preguntó Mathias tratando de imitar una voz femenina.

"Muy duro, pero no lo cambiaría por otra cosa, te lo aseguro. ¿Vosotros qué tal? Os habréis aburrido, me imagino"

"Pues ahora que lo dices... Sí. Dime que tienes algún plan o me volveré loco"

Timo le miró con una sonrisa compasiva.

"Llueve demasiado, amor, y no quiero que pillemos un resfriado que nos arruine el resto del verano."

Mathias volvió a apoyar la cara contra la ventana con un gruñido. A Timo le daba pena en el fondo. Por suerte, Lukas ya estaba en camino a Helsinki otra vez, aunque las vacaciones acabarían en apenas dos semanas. Un grito proveniente de la tele le hizo centrarse en el aparato. ¿Qué narices estaban viendo?

Por el rabillo del ojo vio como Berwald le estaba mirando fijamente. Al devolverle la mirada el sueco apartó la suya, como era habitual. Últimamente Timo se encontraba con esta situación demasiado a menudo. Su cabeza curiosa estaba empezando a hacerse ideas que descartaba al segundo por considerarlas demasiado descabelladas. ¿Si volvía a mirar a otro lado, Berwald le observaría otra vez? Miró de nuevo hacia la tele, aunque pendiente de su amigo. Efectivamente, Berwald comenzó a mirarle de reojo.

"¿Te pasa algo?" le preguntó Timo de repente. Berwald se puso tenso, no se lo esperaba.

"No sabía que tenías un tatuaje" dijo tímidamente. Desde que se fijó en el brazo de Timo sentía una especial curiosidad por aquel tatuaje y con todo lo que su amigo hablaba pensaba que él mismo explicaría qué era y qué significaba algún día, pero no fue así y se estaba acabando el verano.

Timo se miró el brazo. ¿Berwald estaba escurriendo el bulto o le interesaba de verdad su tatuaje?

"Es... un oso. ¿Aún no lo habías visto? Me lo hice cuando terminé el servicio militar hace ocho años."

"¿Un oso?" dijo Mathias desde su esquina. "Pensaba que era una rana." Timo ligeramente ofendido se volvió hacia él.

"¿Se puede saber donde ves una rana?"

"No sé, tío. Es que siempre me pareciste un chaval al que le gustan los reptiles y esas cosas."

¿Las ranas no eran anfibios? Timo sacudió la cabeza, se estaba desviando del tema.

"Primero, me encantan todos los animales sin excepción. Segundo, mi animal favorito es el oso. Y tercero, creo que el dibujo está bien claro ¿no?" dijo acercando su brazo a Berwald.

"Lo está." dijo el sueco simplemente.

"Si lo dice el de Bellas Artes, es que el que tiene un problema de percepción eres tú, amigo."

"Pero... ¿significa algo?" se atrevió a preguntar Berwald.

"No... quiero decir, cuando me lo hice no lo pensé demasiado y simplemente lo hice porque me gustan los osos. De hecho me arrepentí un poco de habérmelo hecho tan grande por el tema de buscar trabajo, pero supongo que ya da igual."

¿Y ya está? Berwald esperaba un explicación mucho más compleja. Se sentía decepcionado después de tanto romperse la cabeza intentando encontrarle un sentido a aquel dibujo en el brazo de su amigo. Era desconfiado y casi nunca sabía decir cuando una persona estaba mintiendo, pero tal vez porque la explicación de Timo había sido demasiado sencilla para él, comenzó a pensar que el finlandés les estaba mintiendo.

Además de desconfiado podía llegar a ser muy terco.

* * *

Hola! A partir de aquí ya no habrá más flashbacks, todos los capítulos serán el "presente".

**Mena-lml**:

Intentaré hacer los capítulos más largos ahora que tengo más tiempo entonces. xD La verdad es que por el momento estoy disfrutando bastante escribiendo la historia. Animo tú también! Llevo queriendo leer tu fic desde que me escribiste el primer comentario y aún no me he podido poner a ello, pero pinta muy bien. :D

**Red**:

¿Que la sinopsis te llamó la atención? Anda que no he sufrido con ella porque se me dan fatal, casi no publico el fic porque no sabía que poner xD Me alegro de que te esté gustando la historia tanto, me has sacado los colores y todo. Te agradezco tus palabras, me han alegrado el día, la verdad.

Después de tantos años tengo una visión muy específica de muchos personajes y por supuesto que tolero otras versiones del mismo personaje, pero tengo que reconocer que una de las razones por las que ya no leo fanfictions apenas es porque me dan vergüenza ajena algunas interpretaciones, sinceramente. Cuando descubrí Hetalia con quince años leía cualquier cosa y me encantaba pero según fui creciendo vi que siempre era lo mismo y ya no me gustó. Es que es muy obvio lo que voy a decir pero, ser pasivo o activo no afecta a la personalidad. Creo que la gente en Hetalia cuando descubre una pareja que les gusta enseguida diferencian "uke" y "seme" e ignoran el canon sólo porque a ellos les interesa. Suecia es un personaje súper tímido y tiene serios problemas de autoestima, pero ahí lo tenéis en la mayoría de los fics hablando y actuando con una confianza que no es natural en él. ¿Por qué? Porque la gente lo identifica como "seme" y claro, Dios nos libre tener un "seme" que no sea un machorro. (Ojo, estoy hablando de APH Suecia, los AU's van aparte) Y lo mismo para Finlandia. En fin, podría hablar horas y horas sobre esto. Me encanta debatir xD

Yo creo que puedes saber mucho más sobre una persona si te fijas en los pequeños detalles como si se muerde las uñas o se da autolike en las fotos del Facebook xD Todos tenemos nuestras manías y nuestras debilidades y fortalezas. Eso es lo que hace un personaje real. Y bueno, tú comenta todo lo que quieras, no te cortes ;P

Siri


End file.
